


A Semblance Of Suggestion

by SpaceSurgeon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Guilt, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSurgeon/pseuds/SpaceSurgeon
Summary: Emerald has always scraped by in life, stealing and begging to make a living till she discovered her powers. Emerald has found her Semblance to be... interesting. Her abilities allow her to have control over women she has sex with, taking away there free will and leaving them slaving husks. It obviously shouldn't be too hard to control her carnal desires and not rape every girl around her while dealing with the moral implications of her actions right?Right?Inspired by DardalionWrites "An Arcs Temptation"
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Coco Adel/Emerald Sustrai, Emerald Sustrai/Nora Valkyrie, Emerald Sustrai/Yang Xiao Long, Glynda Goodwitch/Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan/Emerald Sustrai, Pyrrha Nikos/Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai, Salem/Emerald Sustrai, Weiss Schnee/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57





	1. Beginnings of Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with a review, where you want the story to go, tips to improve or anything really.
> 
> Inspired by DardalionWrites "An Arcs Temptation"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765615/chapters/41918846

She was desperate.

Very desperate. It showed in the fact that she was taking the risk of jacking off in a towel as Cinder was coming back to her room. Emerald had taken to looking out of the window in Cinders bedroom as she trained in the Grimm spawning plains, the flurry of blades and surgically precise strikes were not the main attraction, something else drew her eye. When doing such intense training it was smart to do so lightly, for freedom of movement and flexibility, Cinder did this by wearing only a small black swimsuit like outfit that clung to her skin as she flew through the air, striking down Grimm and shooting far away targets, switching from bow to blade almost simultaneously. With all that sweaty, pale and exposed skin, how was Emerald not meant to jack off?

Even though Cinder treated her so badly, she was just a maid after all, she still harboured feelings. The best time to release those feelings, and other things, was when Cinder was training and showing off her body to all those who wished to gaze upon it. The only difference today was that Emerald was taking longer than usual and Cinder had finished early. She was too lost in her own pleasure, now sinking her back against the window as she imagined what she would do with Cinder if she could just-

Knock.

“Maid, open the door immediately.” 

Cinder wasn’t yelling, she never did, it was too emotional and could cause panic.

Emerald nearly crapped herself.

She raced around, dick still in hand and pumping, looking for anything to orgasm on. She was mere seconds away when she spotted a light blue hand towel just sitting on Cinders bed.

Perfect.

She yanked it up in front of her cock and let loose, white stripes thickly layering the piece of cloth.

Emerald tried to regain her senses, taking a few deep breaths and walking to the door, trying to look as submissive as possible.

She unlocked the door as Cinder walked past her, yanking the towel from her hands.

It was her cool down towel, usually soaked in cold water so Cinder could suck or bite it if she felt the need.

Emerald still stood facing the open door, frozen.

Cinder just splayed the towel over her face and jumped onto her bed, her sweat staining the sheets, she knew Emerald would just clean it later though.

The maid still stood by the door, nothing on her face but everything on her mind.

“Maid, bring me- “

Cinder stopped mid-sentence, not a sudden cut off, more of a fading of words as she lost concentration.

Cinder brought her hands up and rubbed the towel across her face, sucking on the towel to try and cool down.

“The water is nice maid, thank you.”

She hadn’t put any water in it.

The only liquid on it was-

“It is my pleasure to serve ma’am.”

“As it should be mai- “

Cinder trailed off again.

“Are you alright ma’am?” Emerald asked, terrified that Cinder would figure out what happened.

“Better than ever Emerald.” Cinder said, her voice faint and far off.

Emerald?

Cinder never called her Emerald; she didn’t think Cinder even knew her name.

She had never asked.

Cinder had met her on the street, begging for scraps and trying to survive by doing whatever odd job, illicit or legal, she could find. It had been one of the worst nights when Cinder came, a terrible storm with a rain of ice that could almost cut the skin.

All Emerald had was a too small sleeping bag that had more holes than Atlas had bullets.

She had reached out her hand, it was warm and inviting, attached to such a pretty face, how could Emerald resist?

Cinder had brought her back to Salem’s castle to serve as a maid in the household staff. While Salem was immortal, she still liked good food, didn’t want her place a mess and needed people to tend to Cinders extravagant tastes in food, clothing and design. There were about 10 staff when Emerald had first joined. That number was now 6.

Ever since she had first picked her from that cold pavement into the warmth of the castle, Emerald had thought about Cinder, well, fantasized actually, but she could never tell anyone, especially her master.

She could vividly remember her first night at the castle, staying up all night pleasuring herself to her own imaginations of Cinder and a flurry of other girls she had met in her roughest days.

One in particular.

She had once found herself sleeping next to a beautiful woman of vacuo descent. Her olive skin looked out of place on the cold streets of vale. Emerald would later find out she was a prostitute. Considering the fake makeup mixed with the seductive and cool personality, it didn’t surprise Emerald that she was in that particular industry.

Emerald developed a crush on the late 20’s something woman. Her dominating tone mixed with the cool and collected personality had sent shivers down her spine every time they spoke. Considering the woman was out on “Business” a lot of time it was rare they shared a talk. They had both taken up residence in an abandoned warehouse near the centre of Vale, she had lots of clients while Emerald had lots of the more well-off citizens looking to get their daily fix of good morals.

The woman had taken pity on the homeless girl and had taught her what she knew best.

Sex education.

She had taught Emerald of reproduction, of how to have safe sex and, perhaps most importantly, female anatomy.

Emerald had understood all of what she had said up until this point.

But she had a question.

“Where’s the other thing?”

The woman asked Emerald what she meant.

“The, uh, penis?”

“Only boys have those honey.” The woman said, in a slightly condescending tone. 

Emerald went to raise her hand a second time but thought it would be rude to interrupt her teacher again.

With the lesson ended, well, lesson as in lecture in a run-down tent, the woman went to leave.

“Excuse me ma’am, but I think you were wrong.”

A small smile crossed the woman’s face, in complete opposition to the blush that covered Emeralds. The courage to make that statement had taken almost all the lecture to summon.

“And what, pray tell, was incorrect?”

“Well, you said only boys have penises, and…”

Emerald pushed down her tattered shorts to reveal a flaccid penis, decently sized balls attached underneath.

The woman just stared, shocked.

“That’s… It’s impossible.”

“Is it bad?”

While being a in demand prostitute hadn’t provided her the best experience with kids, she still knew the roughest basics.

“No, not at all honey, it makes you… unique.”

A thought came to the woman’s mind, she needed to make sure Emerald didn’t see herself as a freak. The woman had once known a girl very similar to Emerald. She had 6 fingers on one hand. The prostitute would spend her days comforting the girl and telling her it just made her special.

The girl had killed herself.

The prostitute had sworn she wouldn’t let it happen again

The woman walked back into the tent, taking a seat on the ground next to Emerald.

“Considering your… special gift, there are other things I need to teach you.”

The woman needed to think differently, how she could possibly teach a young girl about a man’s pe-

Oh.

“Tell me, have you ever had sex?”

“No ma’am.”

“Well, you know what I said about how the penis ejaculates into the vagina?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“If you’re wearing protection it just stops the fluids from the penis going inside the woman, if not, the fluids go inside, and the woman gets pregnant.”

“Oh, that’s what the white stuff is?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, um, considering your, um, job…”

“Yes honey?”

Emerald reached into her pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar note that a passer-by had given her that day.

“Could I pay for your services?”

The woman chuckled lightly.

“I’m sorry honey, 20 dollars will get you nothing.”

Emerald frowned.

The woman just shook her head in amusement and thought back to her younger years for a second.

Now she needed a drink.

The prostitute reached over for a red water bottle lying on the floor of Emeralds tent, she had seen Emerald with it occasionally and logically assumed it was the girls personal water bottle. Saying so much stuff had left her throat dry. She undid the lid and lifted the bottle, but nothing came out.

She frowned.

A second before she was going to put the bottle down, a gooey substance slid out of the lid and into her mouth, her throat thought it must be water and swallowed it before the woman could spit it out.

It tasted good, the woman slurped up more of that strange substance, she recognised it from somewhere but couldn’t quite place it. She began drinking the tasty goo until all of it had flown from the bottle into her throat.

She licked her lips, that had to be the best drink she’d ever had.

Emerald had only recently learned the finer details about ejaculation, after the first few times her penis had spurted white goo, she realised she needed a place to put it.

“Um, excuse me ma’am, could you do an example?”

The woman’s eyes were slightly glazed.

“An example of what?”

“The penis ejaculation?”

The woman jumped on Emerald, their lips clashing together as she pushed Emerald onto the dirty sleeping bag.

She broke the kiss and crawled down to between Emeralds legs, pulling her pants down.

The cock that came forth surprised the prostitute.

The dark brown colour and cute cockhead made for a rather adorable sight. She took it in her mouth and began to lightly suck, trying to get the thing hard.

Emerald let out moans of pleasure sultrier than anything she had produced previously.

Her mind was filled with more pleasure than she thought possible, she closed her eyes and thought she was in heaven with the light sucking sounds emanating from beneath her, she could feel the warm folds of the woman’s mouth around her dick and she was loving it, why hadn’t she tried this before?

The woman suddenly stopped sucking, annoying an Emerald who was too shy to ask her to keep going.

“Impressive, very impressive.”

Emerald had never really inspected her cock before, it always seemed... weird to her. But now it just looked, well, sexy.

It was around 6 and a half inches with 5 inches in girth. A respectable specimen. With a nice length and comfortable girth, any girl would be excited to have it in them. There was another reason a girl would like it, but we’ll get to that.

Considering the fact that Emerald had never had sex before and had just gotten a half blowjob from a prostitute, she was about to burst.  
The woman still glanced in admiration at the penis, the veins looking like metal rods of dark flesh trying to contain the large cock they wrapped around.

But now it was time for the main course.

She lowered her head back to its now erect form and ran her tongue along its base and sides, eliciting a whimper from Emerald.

The woman finally took it all in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down while her tongue swished and swayed along all of the cock’s parts. Emerald vision almost twisted at the sheer feeling of the warmth around her cock, the pleasure almost making her stumble. The woman smiled as she felt Emeralds legs tremble. Well, it’s difficult to smile when your mouth is full of delicious cock.

Emerald couldn’t take it anymore.

When the prostitute bobbed to her crotch, Emerald instinctively pulled the woman’s head down and cummed straight down her throat.

Emerald lost herself in sheer bliss for a few seconds before finally realising what she had done. She expected the woman to shout in protest or maybe give her a strict talking to about consent, instead she just pulled her head off Emeralds cock and layed back.

“That’s the best cum I’ve ever tasted.” The woman said, her voice sounding like she had just drunk the finest wine remnant had to offer.

“Um… sorry.” Emerald said, sheepishly.

“Do not apologise for filling my throat with your superior seed.”

Emerald didn’t really know what that meant. But it got her harder.

“Ok… can you do it again?”

The prostitute almost leaped on Emerald; whose dick hadn’t gone down after ejaculating. Emerald was lost in the moment as the woman used her prolific experiences ducking cock to give Emerald as fun a night as possible. The dress the woman wore to try and attract more customers made Emerald feel like she was being sucked off by someone of the higher class, as if a rich and lonely housewife just had to get a taste of her cock. Emeralds rags could barely keep her warm during the winter months, but now she had found a new source of heat. 

The next day Emerald thanked the woman for the night, she had no idea what Emerald meant. She explained what had happened and the woman got a look of shock on her face. She told Emerald to keep her fantasies to herself.

Emerald still had a sex ed lesson that night with the woman. She spent the day jacking off into a water bottle again and tried to make the woman talk for as long as possible. It worked like a charm.

She had a theory.

Once she had deposited her cum down her throat, Emerald told the woman to suck her off again. During the blowjobs, Emerald was getting rougher and rougher, calling her a whore and slapping her face if she wasn’t sucking well enough. Considering Emerald had never actually had sex, she didn’t know when the woman wasn’t sucking well, she just liked to slap the prostitute, to make her feel degraded, to make Emerald feel bigger. Emerald was standing with the woman on her knees in front of her, where she belonged. She kicked the woman in the stomach after she felt teeth scrape against her dick.

She then asked the woman to finger herself while she blew Emerald, she did so vigorously.

Interesting.

The duo split that evening, Emerald getting closer to a truth she felt on the tip of her tongue.

Again, Emerald came to the woman with the story, and again she was told the same.

Emerald thought it was time to take her theory to the extreme.

Again, that night happened. Once the woman had swallowed her seed, Emerald told her to cum. She did so immediately. Without even touching her vagina. Emerald repeated this instruction three more times until the woman was a slobbering mess.

She then asked the woman to dirty talk.

“I’ll do whatever the hell you want just please let me suck your fat cock, it tastes so fucking good.”

Emerald asked her to again.

“I’m yours to command, I’ll do anything you say, I just love your cock!”

Emerald told her to run to the end of the old warehouse naked and come back fingering herself and yelling Emeralds name.

It took 3 minutes.

Emerald sat, shocked at the revelation, whatever she said, this woman would obey.

It wasn’t difficult to deduce that the ability had come from the woman swallowing Emeralds cum.

So… She had a semblance!

And it was…

She looked at the woman below her, blowing her with a smile on her face.

No…

“No, stop.”

“Is there something wrong?”

“Yes, this…”

Emerald gestured at herself and the woman.

“It isn’t right.”

“Have I done something wrong mistress?”

Mistress?

Emerald had complete control of this woman, stripped of all free will until at least tomorrow…

This had gone too far.

She had excused her earlier actions as really rough sex, not knowing of her semblances affect, but now... 

Emerald stood up, the woman crawling onto her knees with a pleading look in her eyes.

The sudden lack of pleasure disturbed the hormones in Emeralds mind, tempting her to go back and get her dick sucked again. She refused. Emerald was stronger than her bodies basic needs, right?

Right?

She told the woman to leave the tent and began crying, she had just raped an innocent woman, completely violated her free will. She was a monster. During the blowjob she had been… cruel. Cruel and dominant. She hadn’t needed to make the woman run across the warehouse while fingering herself, it had simply aroused Emerald a bit. She had kicked her in the fucking stomach earlier!

Her usual submissive nature had vanished. It was disturbing that her character and morals could become so distorted.

Emerald spent the majority of that night humping into her sleeping bag, dreaming of violating the prostitute in an even more extreme fashion.

She jacked off as much as she could, spending almost every minute just trying to chase that same feeling and release that blowjobs had given her. Until, a few days later, the woman offered another sex ed lesson.

Emerald sat impatiently throughout, her loins stirring the entire time, begging her to get the pleasure that had been so unlawfully taken from her. She could barely pay attention with the constant throbbing coming from her dick, it was sending a signal to her brain.

Sex. Now.

Damn hormones.

She tried to distract herself by actually paying attention

“Now, Emerald, it is important to note that safe sex requires condoms to be worn, while this is obvious to most, I thought it was wise to… reiterate the point. Can’t penetrate without a rubber.”

Penetrate.

Emerald almost started drooling.

She shook her head. It had taken a week and a bit to turn from an average homeless teen to a sex crazed wreck that could only think about her next hit.

It had escalated quickly.

Emerald centred herself, she needed to find the source of this addiction. She thought back to the first time she had taken advantage of the woman. Pleasure. Overwhelming once in a lifetime pleasure. That would do it.

So, all she had to do was… stop thinking about sex so much?

Dammit. She didn’t like getting blowjobs from the beautiful woman. Well, she did, but she didn’t like the feeling that she was taking advantage of her, it made her sick. Not sick enough to stop after the first time, it had taken a few ejaculations of moral depravity till she really felt like she needed to stop. But the damn sex! She just couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was the best feeling she had ever felt in her rather dull life. It was just… everything. Overwhelming her senses.

An addiction worse than any drug.

And readily available.

The woman was still teaching when Emerald made her choice. One last time, a finale.

Then she would leave and never take advantage of anyone like this again. Even if it felt so damn good…

“Excuse me ma’am, but I think you were wrong.”

You know the rest.

But once the woman had swallowed Emeralds seed, the soon to be maid decided that she would make her last night pleasurable. She told the woman to suck her dick again and tap her when she needed breath.

The woman jumped onto Emeralds 6-and-a-half-inch cock with gusto and excitement, wrapping her hands around Emeralds legs to get better leverage. Emerald threw her head back in moans of ecstasy, after a minute of vacuum sucking, the woman tapped Emerald.

Emerald did nothing except grabbing the woman’s head and pushing it down on her cock until the woman’s nose was against her crotch, the only sound Emerald could hear were her own moans of pleasure and the choked gargling of the helpless prostitute beneath her.

Emerald kept her in that position for another 30 seconds, pulling the woman’s head up and down her cock. The prostitute had long since passed out.

She just kept pulling and pushing the woman’s head, lost in the warm folds of her mouth that she had so long gone without.

Boom.

Emerald exploded into the woman’s mouth, the hardest she had ever cum. It took 15 seconds until she was finally done cumming. Then another ten for her to enjoy the feeling of the woman’s mouth.

She finally looked down.

Tears began to fall from her face. What had she done?

She could come up with a million excuses in her mind like she needed the relief, the woman was a prostitute, so it didn’t matter or that she had wanted it as much as Emerald. But as she looked down at the lolling unconsciousness head, she realised what she had done. What she had become.

She had just brutally raped someone who tried to help her, who took pity on her and done her best to do what she could to help Emerald.

She was a monster.

The tears kept coming as she quickly retracted her dick from the woman’s mouth, half of her mind was berating her for such an indescribably heinous act. The other half missed the warmth and pleasure of the mouth.

Emerald ran, as fast as she could, out of the tent, out of the warehouse, out of the inner city.

She spent the next week just trying to satisfy her urges. The sex had felt so bad, but so good. Oh, so good.

Half the time was spent jacking off with the other half on the street begging.

Her damn mind was tempting her every day, every skirt and exposed boob.

She would continue to blame the addiction on her mind, after all, it couldn’t possibly be that she was just a perverted and masochistic sex addict that would rape others just to get her fix.

Right?

Yeah…

A week she spent like that, begging for scraps with one hand and chasing that damn feeling with her other hand.

But one day she had come, and Emerald felt her guilt subside for a moment. A warm and caring hand was offered to her, clean and without all the sin and filth that Emerald seemed to run into.

She had taken the hand and it had led her to Salem’s castle. It was better than her old life by a longshot. Tendrils still threatened to drag her back, every day that one persisting thought pestered and pelleted her mind with one simple reminder.

Have sex. No one can stop you.

It had been a year and a half since she had got her last fix, every day in her mind was that looming thought. If she could just shove her cock down someone’s throa-

No. She had stayed in control this long, she wasn’t about to-

Break.

Breach.

Penetrate.

“Better than ever Emerald.”

She couldn’t take it.

She needed it.

“Cinder, kneel in front of me.”

Cinder immediately got off the bed and placed herself at Emeralds feet. There she was, at her feet, the object of hundreds of hours of desire.

Of course, Emeralds mind couldn’t tell itself it was really horny and needed a cum dump, how immoral. Cinder was a bad person, she had done bad things, was sucking dick really that much of a consequence.

Was it?

She knew what she was doing was wrong, immoral and downright disgusting

But. And there’s always a but. She couldn’t help herself, she needed release, she needed a chasm of warm flesh to stick her dick into. She needed to shove her cock into Cinders mouth and pound until she was shooting dust and Cinder had become a drooling mess.

She needed to test how much power she had over Cinder.

She could make her kneel, that was the easy part. Now she needed to push boundaries.

“Suck my cock Cinder.”

Cinder went to her task with glee, stripping Emerald of her pants and taking the semi hard dick into her mouth. She sucked as hard as she could, technique be damned.

Her tongue slithered and slashed around the cock, not really caressing one spot but trying to get as much penis as she could into her mouth.

“Oh, fuck yes, you fucking prissy slut.”

Emerald nursed Cinders head as she sucked her dick, every bob forward a stab of pleasure.

But there was something missing.

It wasn’t as good as she remembered, the feeling was different, less extreme.

She had come this far, why not a little farther.

“Suck harder.”

Cinder began bopping her head as fast as she could, her black hair swaying with each head thrust, her tongue trying to slurp up as much brown dick as possible.

“Deeper.”

Cinder ploughed her head into Emeralds crotch, trying to fit the 6-and-a-half-inch cock in her mouth, the girth made her lips strain slightly. She stayed at the base of the cock, trying to deepthroat. She made loud choking and gargling noises as the dick went farther down her throat than anything before had.

Emerald grabbed her hair and yanked her head up, Cinders face was red, and spit was covering her mouth, she looked at Emerald like one might a god, completely subservient.

Emerald somehow got even harder seeing Cinder so degraded. She looked broken.

“That’s what you fucking deserve.”

She pushed Cinders head back down and kept her choking on her cock, her gargling getting louder and louder.

Emerald was lost in the pleasure and the sheer power she had over Cinder.

She deserved it.

She deserved to be choking on her cock.

She deser-

Emerald looked down again, Cinder drooling around the base of her cock, tears in her eyes. She was loving it, so was Emerald.

Emerald was harder than she had ever been, she loved seeing Cinder like this.

She-

What?

She was enjoying brutally raping Cinder, and it was rape, Cinder couldn’t exactly give consent under her mind control.

She wasn’t just enjoying it; she was in fucking heaven.

Emerald looked into Cinders eyes.

She quickly pulled her cock out of Cinders mouth and ran to the en suite bathroom, dumping her head over the toilet and vomiting her guts out.  
How had she become so depraved? How had she gone from her innocence to… this?

She was horrific, an abnormal abomination that just went around raping people. She cried once the vomiting had stopped, tears rolling down her face and sobs exiting her mouth. How could she? She cried to herself. How could she.

Her parents died when she was young, but she knew they would be disappointed, every friend she had ever made would look down on her as subhuman.

A monster.

How could she?

She made an oath right then and there, she would never take advantage of, or use her semblance, ever again. She just couldn’t.

Cinder was still on her knees when Emerald had cleaned herself up, Cinder looking to Emerald for instructions.

“I’m sorry Cinder, I’m so so sorry.”

Emerald ran from the room before she could look at Cinder again, the tears reforming in her eyes. 

Every night from then on, she would cry till midnight, then jack off until first light.

She could never look Cinder in the eyes, half out of guilt, half out of temptation.

She couldn’t look at herself in the mirror. How had she become so cruel? What the hell happened…

It was time for a break, away from any temptation. Away from Cinder or any other girls who could lure her away from the light. 

The only girl who could do that was, of course, Emerald herself.

Cinder got a new assignment.

Emerald thanked whatever God’s she could, finally, time away, without the ever-present voice in the back of her head telling her to do what she had sworn not to.

Go to Beacon and befriend the girls there.

Shit.


	2. An Oath Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5k words in two days. Jeeeeez. Updates are going to be a lot slower from now on due to reasons and stuff, maybe once a week, maybe once a fortnight. I get paid in comments, so make sure you comment with a review, reaction or anything really.
> 
> Inspired by "An Arcs Temptation" written by DardalionWrites
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765615/chapters/41918846

It reminded her of Salem’s castle, the large arches and open gateway leading into the grassy courtyard. She imagined looks were the only resemblance the two castles shared, at least she hoped so. After hopping off the transport with Cinder she had looked around, pushing her then frazzled hair down as she surveyed the area, the new students catching her eye, especially the females.

No, she reminded herself, not again.

She was fidgeting during Ozpins boring speech, his attempt to try and scare the new recruits. The room she was assigned with Cinder was meant for 4 people, but exceptions had to be made for the duo. Their room was right next door to the team JNPR dorm with team RWBY situated in the next hallway. Emerald breathed a sigh of relief as she learned she wouldn’t have an all-girl team right next to her. 

Every time she saw one of the fit young huntresses, she felt a twinge of temptation, their swaying hips just begging her to give them what they rightfully deserved.

No.

Her and Cinder had to attend classes every single day, each lesson as boring she envisioned school to be, she had heard tell it was bad, but this was ridiculous. One class in particular was a struggle, not for the boring content and smelly teens, but the teacher.

Glynda Goodwitch, her mammoth tits swaying with every step and her elephant ass sticking out as she answered the boy opposite her, Jaune Arcs, questions. The boy was a slow learner and was constantly asking questions that led the teacher to sticking her butt in Emeralds face. She had to walk out of that particular class holding her books in front of her crotch, hiding her raging boner. 

Making friends would make her mission goal, gathering intelligence, a lot easier. To help with this endeavour Cinder and herself sat at a table with team JNPR and team RWBY. At times it was difficult to control herself, but she managed.

From her years on the street, Emerald had picked up the very useful skill of identifying body language, a man with slumped shoulders and a quick walk meant that they didn’t like being in public and would be difficult to draw the attention of. A young man and woman, on a date by the tension one or both seemed to ooze, were easy pickings as the boy usually wanted to impress the girl with his generosity.

She noticed how Jaune was leaning just a tad towards Pyrrha, keeping his eyes on her more than anyone else and laughing more heartily at her jokes than was needed. How he seemed to stutter and clam up whenever Pyrrha addressed him directly.

The boy was smitten.

Emerald tucked away that little nugget of information for later as it might prove useful. There were more obvious hints that anyone could pick up on, like Nora’s apparent obsession with Ren as she talked at a thousand words per minute to him and listened intently whenever he said something. Pyrrha didn’t seem to notice Jaunes infatuation, Ren on the other hand…

Ruby displayed Jaune’s behaviour to everyone, probably because she was just really friendly. Everyone else just seemed normally friendly. Emerald was, of course, taking these mental notes to distract herself from the erection she got by being around all these girls, their sweat mixed with perfume was just…

Emerald excused herself to the bathroom, Pyrrha offered to go with but she just said it would be quickie. She hustled to the bathroom and entered one of the stalls, closing and locking the door behind her. She pushed her newly bought pants, to try and blend in, down, exposing her rock-hard cock, the tip leaking slightly. Emerald put one hand on the wall above the toilet to stabilise herself as she began jacking off, every pump eliciting a squelching sound that emanated around the girl’s bathroom, Emerald had forgot to check the stalls and now hoped nobody could hear her moans.

But if there is anyone, you can just rape them, can’t you?

“Shut up.” Emerald groaned out as she reached the verge of cumming, the bloated cockhead giving a large silhouette against the dark foreskin, veins bulging as they prepared to transport cum.

“Fuck.” Emerald almost yelled.

Her cock erupted in multiple large strands of her girl cum, luckily Emerald was facing the toilet and so her cum only went down the drain. She stood now with both hands against the wall, breathing heavily.

That voice inside her head also popped up whenever her penis did. It was always in the back of her head during the day.

Fuck her.

She wants your delicious cock.

You could rape every girl here.

She could ignore the voice most of the time, except when she was horny, or her dick was erect, then the voice was almost like a teacher, giving her instructions that she was finding increasingly difficult to disobey. It was the reason she always tried to find a semi isolated place to jack off. It had at times proven difficult to find such a spot, causing Emerald to have to wait. Once, on one of these days, a girl had spotted a stain of liquid on Emeralds pants from her leaking cock, the girl had offered Emerald tampons, she had laughed and thanked the her, as she left, Emerald stared at her backside and the leaking increased.

Due to growing up on the street, Emerald didn’t exactly have a top-quality education, but she was a quick learner. She quickly became proficient at every subject bar one.  
Fighting.

Homelessness to being a maid hadn’t imbued any fighting ability in her and the art of combat was difficult to master. She realised she needed more help than Glynda could provide. She had stayed up late one night pondering her problem and the solution to it.

Emerald had a habit of walking while she thought, back and forth through the room while Cinder slept soundly on the bunk next to her. Her concentration kept breaking every time Cinder would move or do a half snore. Emerald got more and more annoyed until she was at the verge of yelling at Cinder, she was pent up and frustrate-

Oh.

Ooooohhhhhh.

Oh.

“No No No No.” She kept muttering to herself as the voice in her head kept giving her suggestions, poking’s and prodding’s.

Cinder was right there, sound asleep, easy pickings, easy prey. Emerald could do one of a million things, all of them equally depraved.

She hadn’t jacked off in at least 12 hours, she was getting desperate. Less depraved course of actions came to mind.

She fished her cock out of her pants and stood facing Cinder, dick in hand. She began stroking while admiring all that the girl had to offer, an extremely curvy behind was the main attraction, intermingled with long flowing hair and extremely well-designed thighs.

Emerald began stroking her cock faster, some cum dribbling down the hefty shaft and landing on the carpet but Emerald was too concentrated on her pleasure to notice. She used her spare hand to start fondling her boobs as she imagined what it would be like to let loose, to just fuck Cinder right then and there.

You still could.

Emerald closed her eyes to try and avoid the temptation, she was getting closer and closer to release, she only needed a few more seconds till sh-

The doorknob rattled for a second, Emerald jumped and pulled her pants over her lengthy cock. The mystery guest finally opened the door as Emerald managed to aim her cock upwards into her pants belt, so it wasn’t visible.

Pyrrha took a step in and whispered.

“Is everything alright? I heard moaning and thought someone was injured.”

“It’s fine, I just stubbed my toe.”

“Oh, sorry, sleep well then.”

“Will do, thanks.”

Pyrrha closed the door and Emerald fell back onto her bed, her erection fading.

“Dammit Pyrrha, I was just about to fucking cum, and I still don’t have a solution- “Emerald stopped her muttering. Pyrrha. The mistral champion. Well there was her solution to the fighting problem. With her cock now fully deflated, Emerald just gave up and went to bed, wondering what would have happened if Pyrrha had caught her. 

The next day brought a Cinder who was annoyed that Emerald hadn’t finished her homework, while they appeared equal at Beacon, Emerald was still a maid and had to defer to Cinders orders. 

The classes that day were as boring as usual, the only interesting bit was the fact that Emerald hadn’t ejaculated in 24 hours, she was getting desperate. Sneaking away at lunch didn’t work as the stalls were occupied the entire time. By the time the second to last lesson of the day came, she would burst with a mere touch.

Jaune was sitting next to her, he leaned over and whispered a question.

“Hey Emerald?”

“Yeah?” She whispered back, happy at any distraction from the boring lecture that was being given.

“Your… good with girls, right? I mean every girl here seems to like you.”

Oh, were great with girls.

“Shut up.” Emerald muttered.

“Oh sorry.”

“No no, I wasn’t talking- never mind, what did you want?”

“Oh, I was wondering if you could put in a good word with Pyrrha?”

“Why? She seems to like you already?”

“You think so?”

The teacher laid his gaze on the pair, prompting Emerald to just nod and go back to looking like she was working. That interaction with Jaune was just confirmation of what she already knew, Jaune was crushing on Pyrrha. Hard. 

When the last lesson concluded and the class was shuffling out, Emerald approached Pyrrha with an offer.

“Hey Pyrrha, I was wondering, if you have free time, to teach me a few combat moves?” Emerald tried to seem nervous in her request, which would maybe prompt a minorly motherly response from the red head.

“Of course, Emerald, I’d be happy to, meet me at the rooftop tonight just before lights out.” Pyrrha smiled then walked away, leaving Emerald in anticipation.

She walked along Beacons corridors, trying to make her way back to her room for some much-needed relief. As she rounded a corner, eyes down to avoid staring at teen girls, she bumped into a passing student, causing them both to stumble and fall to the ground. Emerald found her footing quickly and stood up.

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking.”

“Ha, neither was I.” The bunny faunus replied, clambering around the floor trying to collect her fallen books. She eventually gathered them and made to stand when she found her head directly facing Emeralds crotch. Now, being a rabbit Faunus, she was able to pick up smells that others weren’t. Such as the cum leaking out of Emeralds semi erect penis. The outline was clearly visible against Cinders mildly tight pants.

The faunus just kneeled, shocked and… intrigued. The penis smelled potent and powerful, as if it could easily breed the girl a litter of little rabbits. She naturally began releasing pheromones to try and attract such a breeding tool, her own pussy getting wet.

This had all taken place in about 5 seconds, once the faunus had stared at her crotch for a few seconds, Emerald scurried off to the nearest bathroom she could find, her cock now on fire due to the student’s pheromones.

Her pants were almost ripped off in her rush for release, her penis was harder than it had ever been, the veins bulging and the cock reaching a full 7 inches. Emerald groaned and grunted as both her hands pumped up and down the hefty meat, some cum dribbling off the foreskin and puddling in the floor.

Knock

“Excuse me, I wanted to apologise for what happened back there., I’m velvet by the way.”

Fuck!

Emerald covered her mouth with a hand to prevent the moans she knew were going to come anyway. She pumped slower and centred herself.

“It was no problem really, just please leave.” Emeralds voice was tinged with strained pleasure.

“Are you alright in there?” Velvet asked.

Fine, now fuck off!

She knew she couldn’t use that language, so she just stayed silent, hoping the girl would take the hint.

The thing is, Velvet was still smelling the superior cock and cum of Emerald, and she couldn’t leave when such a good cock was nearby. This was all subconscious of course, she just thought that she was helping a new friend.

Emerald was basically thrusting into her hand by this point, release being the only thing on her mind. She didn’t care about groans anymore and just let loose, trying to get it all out.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Velvets voice had a tinge of panic to it now.

Do it

“No.” Emerald groaned out.

It’s only the one time

“No…”

One time, she’ll enjoy it, you can make her enjoy it

“I’m coming in Emerald!”

Emerald, with one hand still on her cock, unlocked the door and grabbed one of Velvet’s ear, dragging her into the stall and kissing her. Velvet was shocked for a second till her more primal instincts took over. She kissed back.

Velvet’s animal instincts knew how to do deal with a horny bull and she sank to her knees. She started stroking up and down with both hands for a few seconds before taking the head of the cock in her mouth. Emerald’s eyes were closed as she almost passed out from the pleasure

The faunus took more of the cock in her mouth, spurred on by Emeralds hand pushing her head along her dick. The taste was enhanced to the Faunus who thought the cock tasted like heaven and the pre cum like the nectar of the gods. Emerald used both hands to push the girls head right into her crotch.  
“You fucking animal, I’m the alpha here.”

Velvet couldn’t agree more as she swirled her tongue around all the parts of the cock she could reach as her eyes started to tear up, a side effect of getting her face mashed by cock and a lack of air circulation. Her face began to redden the more she was stuck at the bottom of the cock, just the way Emerald liked it. Velvet didn’t give any indication of the predicament she was in; her pussy was too wet to ask Emerald to lighten up. Velvet reached down and began stroking her sopping pussy, unnoticed by a rather preoccupied Emerald. 

With Velvet’s pheromones and her own burning desire to cum, it wasn’t long before Emerald ejaculated. 

“Take it you dumb beta bitch!” She yelled as she pulled Velvets head as hard as she could into her crotch and released volleys of thick cum right down her throat. Velvet got as much cum as she could with her tongue to try and taste as much of the heavenly nectar as possible, within a few seconds Velvets mouth had bloated as a rivulet of cum escaped her lip, dripping down her chin to the puddle that Emerald had already formed with her masturbation.

Velvet swallowed all the cum that was in her mouth as the rest was shot directly down her waiting throat. Emerald held Velvet for a few more seconds after she came, just enjoying the warm halls of Velvets mouth. Emerald fell back onto the toilet seat, sweating heavily and huffing like she had just won a marathon. She sat there for 40 seconds, trying to recover her strength and state of mind. Once she was somewhat in control, she looked at the kneeling Faunus who was-

Emerald got back up to full mast.

Velvets head was leaning down to the floor, her tongue scooping up as much cum from the puddle as she could and swallowing, a smile on her face all the while. Emeralds other victims had just gone blank and awaited instructions, this one was actively seeking her cum and showing emotion without any prompt from Emerald, meaning she was doing it naturally and of her free will.

Her mind thought back for a second, Velvet hadn’t actually shown any resistance to her advances, kissing Emerald back as soon as she was within range.

“Velvet, did you want to fuck me?”

“Of course.”

Emerald was confused.

“Why?”

“I could sense your viral cock when I fell in the hallway, your seed is more potent than any at Beacon, showing you to be an alpha that I must serve. Your cock, going off my nose, is the biggest at Beacon.”

“So, you were going to have sex with me anyway?”

“Yes, your cock is my new purpose in life, I aim to please and serve now.”

So even without her semblance, Velvet still wanted to have rough sex?

You mean be a cumdump?

Emerald sighed and told Velvet to stand, she hesitated for a moment before hugging her as tight as she could, finally someone she could have sex with without feeling guilty, no more temptation and secret masturbation in the hallway, no more raging boners and nights of jacking off, just a loving girlfriend she could fuck at any time. Velvet was mildly surprised before reciprocating the hug.

Emerald cried. She was free.

She didn’t hear the next thing the voice said, it was talking to itself, scheming.

Lucky you, although that doesn’t fit with my plans dear Emerald, time to shake things up.

Emerald thanked velvet and told her to come see her tomorrow before the first lesson and to remember what had happened, Velvet nodded.

Emerald walked back to her dorm with her shoulders held high and her head up, the first time she had been like that in years. Cinder was too busy sleeping, in the afternoon, to notice her maids’ difference in behaviour. Emerald spent the afternoon doing Cinder and her homework. Just as the sun went down, she made her way to the roof for Pyrrha’s promised training session.

Before she opened the small hatch leading up to the rooftop balcony, her ears caught the sound of clashing metal and exhausted grunts. She curiously climbed through the hatch to see Jaune and Pyrrha battling it out on the rooftop, Pyrrha obviously having the upper hand.

With a sweep of the legs she knocked Jaune down, spear quickly levelled at his throat. 

“Good, but your footwork should be more fluid.” Pyrrha didn’t say this mockingly, but rather sportingly, as if Jaunes progress made her as happy as it did him. She finally noticed Emerald observingly quietly.

“Hi! Jaune and I were just warming up. He asked for my help a while back and I figured you could join too.”

Emerald wasn’t surprised Jaune needed help, considering his previous performances in combat class, she should have figured he’d have asked Pyrrha for help. 

Emerald had forgone bringing her weapons, wanting to work on hand to hand combat to ascertain a base of skill she could improve on, Pyrrha seemed pleased at Emeralds plan.

The two began to work on their hand to hand combat skills while Jaune watched, mentally taking notes. Emerald was distracted throughout the training, Pyrrha’s armour left little to the imagination, her sweaty pale skin causing a stirring in Emeralds pant, it wasn’t as desperate as it was with Velvet, but it was still… pressing. 

Jaune said he was tired and wanted to finish up homework and so left the pair to their own devices. Now the duo was completely unsupervised.

Oh, the perfect opportunity my dear Emerald

Emerald shook her head at the voice, having to lend all her concentration to her sparring with Pyrrha, she wasn’t that desperate.

She could control herself.

As the training continued, Emerald found herself getting harder and harder. Trying to hide her cock got more and more difficult as time went on. She had already had her dick sucked earlier; she shouldn’t be this hard. The thing is, Velvets talk about her being an alpha had more truth to it than Emerald thought. An alpha could sense and smell mates, an attractive and genetically suitable mate would cause the alpha to get an erection. Considering Pyrrha was physically fit, a champion huntress and sweating so much, Emeralds inner alpha couldn’t help but send her libido into overdrive, here was a great potential mate that she was all alone with.

She knew something was wrong when her dick became fully erect while they were having a drink break, her horniness really shouldn’t be as bad as it was considering the circumstances. 

She pushed her dick up into the beltline of her pants to try and make it less noticeable, intending to end the sparring session after the next bout. 

“I know it’s night, but all this training is making me sweaty.” Pyrrha said as she took off her outer layer of armour, leaving on a sports bra.

Emerald stared at her tits for a second, sweat dribbling down off the pale skin. Pyrrha was chugging out of a water bottle and didn’t notice the stare. Velvet had been able to sense that Emerald was an alpha by smell and Faunus instincts, Pyrrha was human and so had no idea and couldn’t submit accordingly. 

Your all alone, and she’s almost begging for it

Emerald just shook her head and readied up for training, she felt anger stirring within her. At first, she thought the anger was directed at the voice, but she soon noticed there was something else there. Something deeper. 

Pyrrha gestured to her to ready up and put her feet in the proper position, Emerald acted like she was still retying her shoelaces to give her more time. If she didn’t calm down quick Pyrrha would quickly notice her raging erection. The tanned girl reached into her bag and pulled out a vial of red liquid, its contents purpose unknown to anyone who looked at it with the naked eye. She had fetched it from her room before coming to the training encase the worse happened. It hadn’t been hard swiping it off Weiss while she wasn’t looking. The red liquid was a dust concoction made for people with extreme anxiety and was meant to calm people down. Emerald had figured it would also work with hormones. The recommended dosage was about a quarter of the vial at a time. Emerald chugged the whole thing and went to stand next to Pyrrha.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Pyrrha nodded at the response and began to circle Emerald, ready to strike at any moment. Emerald was still sweating profusely from the last match up and was doing so even more now. Interestingly, Emerald hadn’t felt her anger subside, rather grow, much like her now stone hard cock which hadn’t gone down at all. She began panicking and lost her footing for a second, causing Pyrrha to jump out and try to swipe her legs, Emerald noticed in time and dodged back.

As Pyrrha stayed circling, Emeralds gaze couldn’t help but drift down to her sweating, bouncing boobs and thick thighs. Her cock and her anger were now ridiculously swelled. Emeralds vision was almost clouded red from the anger and her cock was so sore from being so hard and yet restrained.

The next time Pyrrha leapt at Emerald, she pushed back and almost flipped Pyrrha onto the ground before she dodged back again and circled Emerald, nodding in approval.

Emerald didn’t acknowledge the nod and just frowned, annoyed her prey had escaped her. Pyrrha kept circling and looking for weaknesses in Emeralds defence. She found none.

Pyrrha thought she could end the bout with a submission hold and jumped at Emerald, aiming to hook her neck and drag her down. Emerald dodged to the side and coat hangered Pyrrha who fell to the floor, she quickly tried to get back up and grabbed onto Emeralds pants as leverage, accidentally pulling them down.

A large, rock hard, brown cocked slapped against her face, eliciting a surprised yelp from Pyrrha. She just sat in front of it for the next few seconds, shocked. The interesting thing about the red vial was that it had two unique properties that Weiss was planning to use on herself at the upcoming Beacon dance. You see, while making the user mad and sexually aggressive it also tampered with the glands of the recipient. Just like before when Velvet had smelled Emeralds pheromones with her Faunus instincts, Pyrrha now had their source right in front of her, every breath bringing in more and more of the sexually addictive air. The effect was multiplied tenfold by the dust vial. She looked right at the cock in front of her face, every breath drawing her closer.

The hot air from Pyrrha’s breath caused Emeralds cock to twitch, its sensitive tip sending signals to Emeralds brain.

She couldn’t take it anymore.

Pyrrha tentatively reached one hand up and grasped the cock, slowly pushing up and down its length, she didn’t know why she was doing it, but her mind and body were demanding. 

Emerald pulled Pyrrha’s hair and pushed her right into her crotch, her hairless base was the source of all the smell. 

“That’s it bitch, breathe it in, breathe deep.”

Pyrrha obliged and took several deep breaths, each one making her pussy wetter than the last, her brain was now clouded with Emeralds scent, every rational thought pushed aside in pursuit of the dick before her eyes. 

With Pyrrha now fully under her control, Emerald yanked her hair back so her face was in front of her cock. She grabbed her penis and began slapping her subject in the face with it, Pyrrha seeming to enjoy it as she let out a pleasured yelp every time she was whacked. Emeralds rage was stabilising now, but it was still present.

She took her hands off her cock and slapped Pyrrha in the face a few times, the final slap sending her a few metres away across the roof. Emerald walked over, noticing just how wet Pyrrha’s pussy was as she could see the stain in her pants that was ever spreading.

Emerald pulled Pyrrha up with one of her hands and made a fist with the other, she punched Pyrrha in the face twice, giving her a bloody nose, the victim made no noise apart from a small whelp of pain. Emerald raised her fist for another punch but stopped.

And thought.

She took a deep breath trying to find the source of the anger.

Trying to get her mind to show her the source of her anguish.

Since you asked

She finally saw the progenitor, and it horrified her, she looked at her blood-stained fist and Pyrrha resembling a lifeless doll in her hands.

You were angry that this bitch wouldn’t give you, the alpha, the proper reverence. How dare she not bow down to your thick cock and thicker cum, who did she think she was?

Speaking of which…

The red haze clouded Emeralds eyes again, a lusting rage overtaking her. She threw Pyrrha to the ground.

“Ass in the air bitch. Submit to your better.”

Pyrrha, nose bloody and cheeks sore, obeyed and raised her rump in Emeralds direction, showing her submissiveness and willingness to be bred.

Emerald grinned as only a psychopath could and ripped off Pyrrha’s pants, exposing her ridiculously wet pussy that was ripe for the taking. 

The dominated girls head was facing the floor and couldn’t see Emerald lining up her cock with her sopping pussy.

“You think your so strong bitch? My cock will break you.”

As the last word left her lips, Emerald slid her unprotected dick into the girls behind.

“Oh Fuck!” Emerald yelled as her cock penetrated the wet folds, bringing with it a pleasure and sensation she had never known as her fat veiny cock slowly came to a stop a few inches into Pyrrha. She had felt a small barrier of flesh preventing her from going further.

“Want me to break it you whore?”

Emerald couldn’t hear the response.

“What was that bitch?”

“Please.”

Emerald knew she held Pyrrha in her palm, her sadistic side had an idea.

“What about Jaune, I know he has a crush and would wan- “

“Fuck that small dicked faker, I need you in me.”

Emeralds cock reached full mast again, 7 inches, and she slowly slipped more of it in, eventually breaking the hymen, the feeling causing Pyrrha to try and muffle her scream. Emerald smiled at her pain and, after fully sheathing her dick, pulled it back out, eliciting more moans from Pyrrha. Now with only one inch left in the girl Emerald cracked her knuckles, she couldn’t decide if she enjoyed the power she had over Pyrrha or her pussy more.  
Emerald placed both hands on Pyrrha’s hips and thrusted as fast as she could into the raw pussy causing Pyrrha to muffle another scream, this one of pleasure. Emerald pulled out at supersonic speeds again and then plummeted back in, she kept this up for half an hour. The only sounds in the night were Pyrrha’s now freely spoken moans and the slapping sounds of Emeralds thick cock penetrating the girl in a sheer display of dominance.

Every once and a while Emerald would slap Pyrrha’s ass or dirty talk her, calling her horrific names and trying to get her to fight back.

She never did.

Emeralds hips eventually got sore from thrusting and so she decided the time was right to cum in a pussy for the first time in her life.

“How much do you want my cum?”

“Please fill me up, I beg of you, I need your cock.”

It was interesting that Emerald’s Semblance wasn’t actually in use as she had never cum in Pyrrha’s mouth, the things the huntress was saying were simply the effects of the dust Emerald had stolen. 

With one final thrust Emerald bottomed out in Pyrrha and delivered her molten load as shot after shot of cum filled her womb, some spilling out onto the rooftop.

Emerald moaned in sheer ecstasy as she felt the release of cum into the warm pussy that her cock now occupied.

Pyrrha looked to be in heaven from what Emerald could see and was bucking her hips back into her as much as she could, trying to soak up as much cum as possible. The two stayed in that position for at least 20 seconds before Emerald fell to Pyrrha’s side, exhausted from her first fuck session.

She knew the rough edges of her semblance and what it did when orally ingested, she wondered what would happen now since she cummed in Pyrrha’s pussy…

“Love me with all your heart, try your best to make me happy and obey my every command, act like a slut around me in school to make me horny, lead Jaune on as much as possible with constant flirting and suggestions, make him hard as a rock but never give him release.”

“Yes master.”

A smile crossed Emeralds face as she drifted off to sleep, leaving only Pyrrha lying down with her pussy filled with cum and contentment.

She wondered on Emeralds instructions for a few minutes, she could easily love her and do the Jaune thing, but to make her happy…  
Pyrrha noticed a small slip of rolled up paper a few metres away, strange to have not been blown away. She crawled over and picked it up, the paper had no name on it, only a message.

After reading it, Pyrrha went to sleep next to Emerald with a devious grin on her face. She knew exactly how to make Emerald happy.


	3. Ally Unlikely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a mediocre parody of a better fic? Yes. I'm writing this to improve my own skills and put it out there thinking some people might enjoy reading it. And I never said it was good or put it on a silver platter.
> 
> Plot cleanup and smut ahead!
> 
> Leave a review or any comment you want!
> 
> Based off DardalionWrites "An Arcs Temptation" the link to which is at the start of previous chapters

It was weirdly hot in her room for a time when windows should be open, she thought. Emerald opened one lazy eye and looked directly at the sun. She thought it was strange the sun was in her roo-

She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. The roof. She hoisted herself up and looked around at what was most definitely the roof.

Why was she-?

A cascading rush of memories came back to her of the afternoon and night before.

Emerald ran to the edge of the roof and vomited for a good few seconds before flopping to the ground, her eyes filled with tears that splattered against the stone. She eventually curled into a ball and rocked slowly back and forth as she still cried into her woven arms. She had broken the promise she made, the oath she swore to never-

Her mind had said the oath wasn’t broken with Velvet, as she wanted it and Emerald hadn’t used her semblance to influence the girl during the blowjob. She had tried the same excuse with Pyrrha’s blowjob which had almost worked, but then the rape and the dirty talk and the abuse had- it had just-

She just rocked and cried, each sob bringing with it new memories of her degeneracy. She had excuses before, reasons she needed to rape girls, but Pyrrha was different. She couldn’t say she was just really desperate, and it was a one-time thing, she couldn’t say Pyrrha deserved it for being a criminal, she just… she had raped her.

_And you enjoyed it_

“No.” Emerald cried to herself, knowing her words to be a lie but still trying to grab onto the notion she was normal.

_You loved it when you stuck her cock inside her, called her all those things._

“Your lying.” She mewled as fresh sobs came from her watered eyes. She couldn’t have done all those things. No.

_Do you remember the end? The commands you made her follow?_

Emeralds mind had tried to supress that particular moment since she had awoken, thinking its host not able to deal with the trauma.

“I- I couldn’t have, Pyrrha is a nice person and I would never- “Emerald wailed at the sky, her past sins finally catching up with her moral compass.

_Aren’t you forgetting someone?_

“J-Jaune.” Emerald had run out of tears and was now just making sobs with her mouth. She muttered his name a few times, truly understanding the pain her actions would cause him.

She had doomed him to a sadness and depression perhaps worse than her own, the love of his life leading him along, but never going any further, teetering on the edge of his wildest dreams but always keeping him at arm’s length. It would be a horrid existence.

Her body stayed in that position for an hour as her mind replayed everything she had done, going over and over every slap and name, every broken promise and command. The roof was right there, tempting her to jump off.

Her body eventually uncurled, and she just lay there for a minute taking long and deep breaths and rubbing the remnants of the tears out of her eyes.

She thought she could do this alone; her willpower would triumph over any temptation. She had failed, oh how she had failed. Her options were limited as Cinder would be of no use and if she told anyone else about what she did they’d send her to a prison.

A trusted ally was needed. Velvet would work. Emerald stood, wobbling for a second, before heading downstairs. She could feel the looks of every student she walked past, could see the accusation in their eyes. The looks could be because her face was red from crying but Emerald wasn’t in the best mindset.

She stumbled into her dorm, Velvet in the middle of her room. The rabbit faunus was surprised as she had gone from staring at the floor to Emeralds arms around her as she cried into her shoulder.

Velvet just patted her on the back lightly, knowing it wasn’t the right time to ask for sex.

Emerald left the hug and flopped onto her bed, crying into the pillow. Velvet stayed in the middle of the room and waited for Emerald to say something.

Sitting up took the girl 5 minutes, after which she brokenly explained what had happened the night before. She was difficult to understand considering the sob that penetrated every sentence and the almost incoherent speech she was mumbling by the time she was talking about what she told Pyrrha to do.

“I just- _sob_ -don’t know what to do Velvet.”

The faunus stood and mulled over the contents of the story. Emerald shouldn’t feel bad about what happened to Pyrrha, she hadn’t submitted to the alpha and had been punished accordingly. She obviously couldn’t say that to Emerald.

“Do you wish to forget about this incident and feel like it never happened at all?”

“Yes, please god, yes.”

“I have an idea, it probably won’t work, but it’s the best I have.”

“Anything would help Velvet, no matter how unlikely.”

Velvet pondered the plan for a few more seconds.

It was about a fifty-fifty chance of success.

“I don’t think you’ve met him yet, but there’s a boy in my team, Yatsuhashi.”

Emerald had stopped crying, still sniffling, and now focused all her attention on Velvet, hoping for some solution to what she had done. Some sort of recompense.

“His semblance is, well, memory wipe, for lack of a better term.”

Emeralds eyes were almost glittering.

“So, he can make me forget about everything? Where is he?”

The desperation in her voice made Velvet reconsider saying Yatsuhashi hated using his semblance.

She was also close to asking if Emerald could fuck her with her alpha cock, but she felt that she wouldn’t appreciate such a request.

Emerald had woken just before school started so Cinder was out of the dorm and there were more students milling about the corridors that could silently judge her. Velvet led the way to her dorm and reached the wooden door just as the bell rang for the first class to start. Upon opening the door, the duo saw Yatsuhashi hurriedly packing away his things into a schoolbag.

“I have to get to class Velvet.” Yatsuhashi grumpily said as he knew Velvet, like always, wanted something from him.

“It’s important.”

Yatsuhashi stopped his frantic packing and stared at the two girls for a few seconds.

He gestured at the lower bunk on the left side of the room as he sat opposite on the right, awaiting an explanation.

Emerald tried to speak but found her voice had left her, she had no idea how to explain what she’d done to Yatsuhashi without sounding like a monster.

Velvet took the lead.

“Emerald needs your help, she… she needs your semblance.”

He was tempted to reject the proposition outright, very tempted. But. And there’s always a but with Yatsuhashi. Velvet had said it was important and Emerald clearly looked like she had been crying for a long while.

“What for?”

“An incident.”

He chuckled.

“I’m going to need more information than that.”

Velvet looked to Emerald; whose head was in her hands.

“Tell him.” Velvet whispered.

Emerald was desperate, very desperate.

She raised her head and looked at Velvet.

“But what if he- “

“He’s done worse.” She whispered back.

Emerald furred her eyebrows.

She finally looked to Yatsuhashi. Staring into his eyes. Emerald had heard that you could see a person’s soul through their eyes.

She saw pain. Pain and guilt.

After a few deep breaths she began recounting her tale, starting with her oath after Cinder to her sins with Pyrrha. Yatsuhashi listened intently throughout, occasionally asking questions to clarify.

By the end Emerald was in tears with Velvet trying her best to comfort her.

Velvet looked back to Yatsuhashi while still cradling Emerald.

“So…”

The large man sighed.

“I- “He stopped himself, trying to pick out the best words of use.

“I have interests other than being a huntsman, I study psychology in my free time and have learned lots in my pursuit of understanding human behaviour. I think it’s calming to understand why people do the things they do.”

“And your diagnosis?” Velvet asked.

“From what I can gather, something happens to Emerald every time she gets a boner, something, someone, else takes over. She- “

He turned his gaze to the sobbing Emerald.

“You, do actions you normally wouldn’t, citing desperation. I think you have two sides Emerald. One that tries her best to be good but fears the other immensely and another that comes out when your, pardon the language, horny, and acts as depraved as one can be. This isn’t just you being tempted. It’s literally another person in your head.”

Emerald stopped crying and took her face out of Velvets shoulder, looking to Yatsuhashi.

“What you did with Pyrrha was… inexcusable. There was something strange there though. You said you stole dust from Weiss that was meant to deal with anxiety, but it only seemed to make you angrier and bring out your worst side.”

Emerald nodded to the man to keep going.

“I feel like there’s something else here. From what you’ve told me Emerald, you seem to be good when thinking with your head, the bad stuff comes in when you get horny. You tried to avoid sex as best you could. There were outside influences however, Velvets pheromones and the dust you took immediately brought out your depraved half.”

“I need help Yatsuhashi, I need a solution.”

“I’m getting there. This other half resides in your mind and constantly tempts you, so the main fix would be to silence said voice and prevent outside influence, such as pheromones or dust, clouding your judgement.”

Emerald and Velvet nodded along.

“Go to the downtown Vale pharmacy and look for Sintu, tell him I sent you and to give you anexil. The drug should prevent the voice. As for Pyrrha, it’s difficult, I have your consent to wipe your mind but not hers. I could wipe hers to forget about the rooftop, but I think the command from your Semblance would still have an effect over her, it’s up to you. The main thing is Jaune, you, or rather your other side, has screwed him over so badly. It was completely unnecessary for your other half to tell Pyrrha to cuck him, but she did it anyway. I know that parts depraved but jeez.”

Velvet was hastily scribbling down notes while Emerald listened for all she was worth.

“I can’t help Jaune and erasing Pyrrha’s memory wouldn’t fix much, I think the effect would still be there, but she just wouldn’t remember where she got the new personality from.”

Yatsuhashi stood up and walked to the opposite bunk, putting a hand on Emeralds shoulder.

“I don’t blame you Emerald, this was your other side, we all make mistakes, some worse than others. We can fix this in time. We all have our issues and blaming yourself doesn’t fix anything.”

Emerald jumped up and embraced Yatsuhashi, not actually surprising the man.

He wished that he had heard those words when he made his big mistake, but it was too late for that now.

“You have a responsibility now; you have to keep the other side in control. Can you do that?”

“I can try.” She said, her voice muffled.

“That’s all I ask.”

Emerald let go of Yatsuhashi and slumped back to Velvet.

“Thank you so much, but I have to ask, why did you help me?”

Yatsuhashi let out a small chuckle.

“Imagine what would’ve happened if I hadn’t helped, imagine what else you could have done. Besides, I honestly think it wasn’t you.”

He didn’t know how right he was.

Emerald reached for more words of thanks but couldn’t find any.

“The problem that remains is Jaune and Pyrrha. We can’t do anything about Pyrrha’s behaviour and Jaune will be heartbroken, but he’ll eventually move on. The choice remains though, do you want to remember what you did or not?”

It wasn’t a difficult decision for Emerald, the guilt of her actions would eat her up until there was nothing left.

“I can’t live with myself if I knew, I’ll just have to deal with Pyrrha’s flirting.”

“Alright, also, are you two dating?”

They looked at each other for a second then nodded.

“In that case, to prevent last night happening again, you two might want to get… frisky as much as possible.”

The girls blushed. Emerald eventually nodded shyly.

“The only fear is your bad side might, but it shouldn’t with the drugs, come out and rape Velvet- “

“The rape isn’t a problem. It might quell her other side if it’s allowed to come out occasionally.” Velvet said, interrupting her teammate.

“Maybe. I would rather it didn’t come at all. But if her bad side does appear occasionally then you, Velvet, should keep your memory of last night in case it proves necessary.”

Yatsuhashi had fixed Emeralds problems as much as he could, now was the hard part.

He placed his hand on Emeralds forehead and nodded for confirmation.

Emerald nodded back.

He closed his eyes as a green light radiated out from his palm. He also had to choose bits of this morning’s conversation to retract. He stayed in that position for a few seconds until the light dimmed and him and Emerald opened their eyes at the same time.

“Yeah Emerald I don’t think the voice comes from the fever.” Yatsuhashi said as he retracted his hand from her forehead, quick thinking coming from the student.

“Then it must just be a mental disorder, right? I’ll get the drugs this afternoon from that pharmacy you mentioned. Thanks again man, you’re really helping me.”

“It’s no problem, just watch out for it and take the pills whenever you feel yourself losing control. It hasn’t come out yet and I appreciate you coming to me before something bad could’ve happened.” Yatsuhashi said through gritted teeth.

Emerald nodded and looked to the clock on the wall, she was half an hour late for her morning classes.

“Sorry I got to go, bye guys!” She said as she ran out the door, not wanting even more attention for being late.

Velvet queried.

“What did you do?”

“She forgets about last night and most of the conversation this morning excluding the important bits, she thinks she just came to me as a precaution against more temptation and voices in her head.”

“Seriously thanks, I know it’s hard to use your semblance sinc- “

“It’s fine Velvet, I could feel her anguish when I pried into her, she would have torn herself apart within a week.”

“But after hearing the story, why did you help her?”

“We all need help and I still think her other side did it.”

Velvet smiled and left to her classes, leaving Yatsuhashi by himself.

He sat on the bunk for a few minutes more, wondering of the consequences of what he had just done.

“I could sense her guilt too.” He muttered to himself.

“Still not as bad as mine.”

Emerald was sitting quietly, eating her lunch, the lack of heat in her “hot chips” annoyed her slightly. Team JNPR arrived with Nora leading the way to the serving area. Once they had sat down, she noticed Jaune seemed… ecstatic? While he used to just pay more attention to Pyrrha he seemed infatuated as his eyes rarely left her. He wouldn’t have suddenly become creepier since she had last seen him, would he?

She brushed it off and said hi to the group, exchanging the usual pleasantries, then went back to poking her chips with a fork. Contrary to what her bored poking might show, she was actually in a good mood. Yatsuhashi had solved most of her problems in just an hour and had not told anyone about her Semblance. All she needed to do now was head down to the pharmacy that afternoon and pick up the drugs.

Surely, she could control herself for a few hours.

Velvet joined her at the table, electing to sit next to her instead of the rest of her team as the two were secretly dating. Emerald noticed Pyrrha stealing the occasional glance at her but took no notice until she addressed Emerald directly.

“Hey, I need to go the girl’s room, would you mind joining me Emerald?”

Emerald nodded and got out of her seat, following Pyrrha out of the cafeteria.

After a few steps, she had caught up to the redhead.

“Any reason you wanted me to come with.”

Pyrrha looked at her and smiled before gesturing with her hand to her mouth, looking like she was metaphorically either sucking on something or blowing something.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I’m going to- “

“Heyyyyy guyyyssss.” Velvet said as she slid between the pair, pushing both to opposite sides of her.

An annoyed portrait painted Pyrrha’s face as Velvet tried to use her bubbly personality to stop the maniacal redhead.

“Emerald, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?”

“Oh sure, I was just going to talk with Pyrrha about- “

“Great!” Velvet said as she grabbed Emeralds hand and led her to the side of the hallway with Pyrrha walking on to the toilet, a frown on her face.

“What did you need Velvet?”

“I, Ummmm.” She looked for an explanation around the hallway, trying to use it to think of something.

“Yeah?”

Pyrrha rounded the corner, obviously having just ducked into the bathroom to make it look like she went when she clearly didn’t.

“The drugs at the store need to be picked up now because Yatsuhashi’s friend goes off duty soon.” Velvet mentally fist bumped herself.

“Sure, let’s get going then.”

Velvet dragged Emerald away before Pyrrha could return, making sure the two didn’t interact.

If Pyrrha came onto Emerald without her knowing that she had used her Semblance on her, she would think it was just normal flirting. While Velvet was Emeralds “official” girlfriend, she might still have a problem with temptation.

That had been Yatsuhashi’s mistake, now that Emerald didn’t know Pyrrha was affected, she would think it was flirting, and she might just respond. If, when, Emerald found out about how she affected Pyrrha… well things might not end well. Her mind could be erased again, but they couldn’t keep doing that forever. Possible mental damage low on their list of current concerns.

Velvet spent the walk to the Vale pharmacy trying to think of a more permanent solution.

She had to juggle Pyrrha’s obsession and Emeralds libido.

This was gonna be difficult.

The sun was showing its darker shades of orange by the time they got back, the late afternoon halls empty as all the students were either in town or cramped up in their dorms doing homework. Emerald had already taken one of the pills in the car without any water. She now looked at the closest teen girl she could find, paying careful attention to the rump.

Nothing.

No voice saying what she should do the girl, no sore boner pressing at her pants.

Nothing.

Emerald fist bumped the air and did a little jump, making Velvet giggle a little. The two embraced in a hug with the initiator looking happier than Velvet had ever seen her. She had a loving girlfriend, a spot at a nice school and maybe a way to escape Salem and Cinder with the help of her friends.

What a happy ending.

About that…

Velvet left Emerald for some pressing homework that was sitting on her desk. She also needed to consult Yatsuhashi on how to deal with Pyrrha. The redhead would prove the most difficult challenge to overcome in keeping Emerald, well, sane.

Most people who knew Emerald noticed the new spring in her step as she walked back to her dorm, in direct opposition to Jaune’s slumped shoulders she noticed as he leaned against her dorm’s door.

“Need anything Jaune?”

“You said she liked me”

Emerald had a rough idea what this was about, she ushered the boy into the dorm and sat him down on one of the beds.

“Pyrrha?”

“Yes.”

“What happened Jaune?”

He put his head in his hands, reminding Emerald of her earlier self.

“She started flirting with me, playing with feet under the table, winking whenever I saw her, even brushing her hand across my crotch in the hallway. I asked her if she wanted to go on a date.”

He stopped talking, needing a break to hold back a sob. His fists almost clenched in sheer frustration and unreasonable anger.

“Jaune?”

“She looked disgusted. Then she laughed, she laughed for a minute before walking away.”

“I’m sorry Jaune.”

“You said she liked me.”

Emerald knew Jaune needed someone to blame, he was lashing out.

“I thought she did, I was wrong.”

Jaune gave no reaction.

“What she did wasn’t right Jaune, it wasn’t like her. I’m sure she’s just having an off day.”

“A minute of laughing in my face.”

“A really off day.”

Jaune stood and, with one last sigh, left. Emerald reached out to grab him but stopped herself, thinking he might hit back. He had been hurt by Pyrrha, physically and emotionally. It seemed out of character for her. Although Emerald hadn’t known her for a long time, and this might just be her nearly normal attitude. Still, she had changed her outfit to show off her midriff and accentuate her boobs, having been talked to by multiple teachers.

She wished she could have reassured Jaune more, told him everything was going to be ok. But she didn’t like making false promises. More like lies, but she could never admit that.

The temptation to go after Jaune was trounced by her need to do homework so she could avoid Cinder’s annoyance.

The words started to go through one eye and out the other, scrambling around in her brain as they tried to find a foothold amidst the hours of paragraphs she had read and the sentences she had written.

Emerald rolled back in her chair and rubbed her eyes, finally noticing it was dark outside.

The clock read 9:00

She had been hunched over for four hours. A knock at the door interrupted her back stretching as she walked to answer.

Velvet looked kind of nervous as she stood there, one leg bent and her hands looking for a comfortable place to rest.

“How has the pill been working?”

“Great, no voices or anything. You probably still think I’m crazy though.”

Velvet took one step to Emerald and kissed her, met with initial surprise from Emerald who then kissed back. Cinder was out in town partying, a habit she had picked up from Yang.

Emerald led Velvet to the empty bottom bunk, their lips never leaving each other. Velvet was on top as she wrapped her legs arounds Emeralds sides and broke the kiss, sitting up and pulling her shirt off. Emerald hadn’t payed too much attention to her boobs, they were small, but in a cute way.

“I don’t think you’re crazy, and even without your constant temptation, you still have a girlfriend to satisfy.”

Emerald smirked as Velvet leant back in for a kiss. The cock beneath her pants letting out pheromones as it grew hard, driving Velvets libido into overdrive as her wet pussy began to grind on the still covered penis. She took in a deep breath and moaned as she rubbed her crotch on the hard length.

Emerald reached down and pulled her pants off, finally exposing her cock to her girlfriend who took a moment to admire its splendour, a drip of thick cum teetering on the edge of its hard shaft.

This was Emeralds first time having full on sex that wasn’t really rape, in fact, she had forgotten about her dealings with Pyrrha last night and so thought this was her first-time penetrating.

Velvet smiled at Emerald and grabbed the shaft of her penis, causing Emerald to stiffen and her breath to tighten.

Velvet manoeuvred herself above the shaft and took a deep breath before sitting onto the tip.

Velvet squealed as Emeralds cock penetrated her, the owner of the shaft muttering several profanities as the hot folds of the faunus enveloped her sensitive cock. The pair took a second to readjust themselves before Velvet sank lower, small squeaks coming out in bursts as she slowly lowered herself onto Emeralds blade.

Emerald was breathing heavily by the time Velvet reached the bottom of her cock, the wet pussy enveloping her cock bringing more pleasure than she thought possible. Her mind was clouded by the sheer warmth of the pussy around her shaft.

Velvet bounced back up quicker than her descent, groaning at the top then going back down again. She wanted Emerald to be grabbing her by the ears and pounding her from behind, but she knew Emerald needed time to recover and get over her darker nature.

As the two got into the rhythm of the thrusting, Velvet decided to interrupt the pleasurable dance of bodies.

“How’s your, uh, voice right, oh, now?”

Her tone was a higher pitch than usual, on account of her currently being penetrated by a 6-and-a-half-inch cock.

“It’s good and, fuck, not saying anything.”

Velvet nodded in affirmation before turning her attention back to the task at hand.

This was good news for the pair, but not for the third person listening. Leaning against the closed door of the dorm with her ear to the wood, Pyrrha was getting rather annoyed recently.

She had flirted heavily with Emerald, no response.

She had dressed as provocatively as she could without getting expelled, no response.

She had pulled Jaune along at an arm’s length, nothing.

How was she meant to make her happy when she wouldn’t even acknowledge her existence?

Pyrrha could still plan even with her hand in her pants as she masturbated furiously. Her love was ever present and so the command being followed, but happiness was a more difficult goal.

After observation, Emerald had seemed happiest when she was pounding into Pyrrha, the only thought in her mind the cruelty she was inflicting. She needed to bring back the Emerald who had dominated her on that rooftop, one that revelled in the thrill of raping girls into submission. Bringing back her worse side would make her extremely happy then, Pyrrha decided. But Emerald seemed to try and avoid her dark side and bring herself more guilt and pain than necessary.

The redhead thought she needed to help Emerald for her own good, to bring her pleasure beyond comprehension. She would need help though.

And as the squeals of a faunus led Pyrrha to finally cumming, she knew who she needed to enlist.

Emerald was getting so desperate to cum she was thrusting up into Velvet to try and get more of that warm flesh wrapped around her cock. Velvet had to put her hand over her mouth to prevent the entire school hearing her squeals. Emerald only let out grunts of satisfaction as she felt the pleasure of Velvets pussy, it deceived anyone to believe she was only mildly enjoying the sex, that was a lie, her mind couldn’t process any higher thought processes as her only concern was getting more cock into Velvet, at least she didn’t want to bash her head against the wall mid coitus.

“Fuck Emerald, I’m going to- AHHH” Velvets hand couldn’t conceal the sound of her scream as her fluids poured over Emeralds cock, bathing the rod in her juices.

“Oh, shit I’m gonn- “Emerald grunted as she released her own cum to counterattack Velvet’s squirt, the sperm was launched with such force it rammed into the faunus pussy and dug right into her womb, the submissive vagina bowing to the alpha. Velvet hesitantly pulled Emeralds cock out of her pussy and fell onto the floor, her legs tired and her pussy sore.

The pair, in their respective positions, huffed in great puffs of air for a full minute before Emerald leaned over the side of her bed and smiled down at Velvet who winked back despite most of her body not being able to move. Emerald rolled off her bed and curled up next to Velvet who still had cum leaking from her pussy.

Velvet didn’t mind Emerald twirling her hair as the two embraced the warmth of each other’s bodies, thinking their lovers arms the safest place in the world. It was truly a loving scene.

_Enjoy it while it lasts._

_Soon…_


	4. A Brief Note

After looking extensively at reviews and seeking guidance from multiple sources, I'm left with two options.

One: Keep writing as is and try my best to fix the story with the poor foundations I laid.

Two: Basically make it a futa harem fic and forget about story, just sex. (If you say that's already what this is I will punch you/s) And after either I get bored or Emerald gets a full harem, I rewrite this with more story and better moral degradation while using the experience of writing more smut to improve the sex scenes. So tldr just rewrite this whole thing better after a pure sex harem fic. No real moral degradation, just Emerald having sex and abusing her semblance.

Comment your pick.


	5. The Final Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the votes are in, this is now a harem fanfic. I'll start drafting and planning a much better rewrite so the story next time is higher quality. Most of the fic now will just be sex so I can practise describing that stuff. I would say leave a review but I didn't really try with the story in this chapter as using the story feedback while making this a harem fic would be opposites. So it's now just dumb smut. I need help planning and writing the next better version of this story so if anyone wants to be a beta reader, story consultant or co writer then comment, remember these positions are for an actual good story and not the rest of this smut. Anyway, here's porn and don't leave a review because it really doesn't matter.

“I don’t know.” He said, holding his head in his hands.

“I just don’t know what I did”

“You didn’t do anything, what she did wasn’t right, you deserve better than that.”

Jaune nodded, he had thought that too. Didn’t mean he believed it.

“Then what do you think I should do Yatsuhashi?”

The word around was that Yatsuhashi was one of the more mature and wiser people in their year at Beacon, so Jaune had come seeking advice. A lot of people seemed to want that these days.

“Try to move on.”

“I can’t”

Yatsuhashi sighed, trying to give Jaune advice while having Emerald’s confession on his mind was not a good combination. He wanted to tell Jaune the source of his pain, wanted to relieve him of his burden, but he had to protect Emerald and if he told Jaune what had actually happened to Pyrrha…

“Are you two still training on the roof?”

“Not since what happened.”

Jaune was pacing the room as Yatsuhashi sat on his bunk, having offered a seat to Jaune already.

“I just can’t stop thinking about her, every look she gives me, every touch is just- Ah!” Jaune said, flailing his arms into the air to try and express what he was feeling.

The blonde paced around the room for a few more seconds, waiting for something, anything, that could help him.

No response came from Yatsuhashi, prompting Jaune to start rambling.

“She wasn’t like this before. Something happened, I just don’t know what”

A theory was starting to form, a dangerous one, one that could cause consequences for-

“The new girl! Emerald!”

“Jaune, she has nothing to do- “

“It’s all there, ever since she came to our training session! I’ve seen Pyrrha looking at her with those eyes, the way I look at her.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions, you're desperate for a reason why she would reject you and your using Emerald, that’s not fair.”

“But she-…she! When….”

Jaune finally took the seat that was offered to him when their conversation had started. His mind was a whir trying to cling onto some theory or another, he needed an explanation. Desperately. 

“Your right. It’s not fair. I just don’t know what to do.”

“It’s alright Jaune, look, there are other people, I need to think before recommending any course of action. Try and distract yourself to get your mind off it for now.”

Jaune smiled at the large man and thanked him before leaving. Yatsuhashi wiped the sweat off his brow. Jesus. That was close. But at least Jaune would be distracted for now.

The blonde was catching on though, he was getting close and one day he might discover the truth. 

“God help us if he does.”

Emerald hadn’t been dating Velvet for long, but she still knew she loved her. From her rabbit ears to her shining smile to the way she squealed in bed. She would have been concerned at that last thought before but now that she was talking about someone she was dating; it didn’t bother her in the slightest.

It should’ve.

She wanted to make Velvet happy, her smile had brightened up Emeralds day whenever it shined. For a surprise present, she wanted to really impress Velvet. With sex. But not just any old humping, special sex, mind blowing sex. She needed help.

Going to Yatsuhashi for sex tips wasn’t exactly an option. Cinder was out of the question. Yang? No. She needed someone who would actually want to have sex with her, she needed-

A knock interrupted her thoughts.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course.”

Jaune took a seat on one of the bunks despite not being invited to and gestured for Emerald to sit opposite him, with a confused look on her face as she did so.

“What is it?”

“Emerald, I want you to be honest with me. I’ve been trying to figure out why Pyrrha… why she did what she did.”

Emerald figured that Jaune just couldn’t accept rejection well, but she was content to play along if it would help him.

“Yes.”

“I noticed that it was the morning after you came to that training session she started acting, well, differently. Her clothes changed and she basically stopped talking me. I want to know Emerald; did anything happen on that roof?”

Emerald went to Jaune and kneeled in front of him, and, in a rare show of support, took his hands in hers. 

“Jaune, I can promise you from the bottom of my heart, nothing happened on that roof. Me and Pyrrha trained then we left half an hour after you. I realise this has been tough for you, but you need to move on.” Emerald tried to use her softest voice while still putting a sense of caring into the words as they passed her lips.

“Your right. I don’t know why I came here. I just… I’m sorry for moping around all the time these days.”

Emerald stood up and hugged Jaune.

“It’s alright Jaune, I know we aren’t the best of friends, but a wise man told me that everyone needs help at times, and I’m here for you.”

“Thank you, Emerald.”

“No problem, Jaune.”

The blonde smiled, he was calm, for the first time in a long while. Life would move on without him if he stayed in the past, he needed to go forward and find happiness instead of moping about rejection. 

“Hey Emerald, out of curiosity, who was the wise man that told you that?”

Jaune had one foot out the door, but he was interested in who such a kind and caring person would go to for advice.

“Oh, Yatsuhashi.”

Jaunes grip around the doorknob tightened, his knuckles turning red. Without a goodbye he shut the door behind him. 

Anger crossed his face as his brows furrowed and his lips curled into a snarl. Yatsuhashi was covering for Emerald. That bastard.

He would find the truth, one way or another.

The journey had been difficult, sneaking away on a stolen airship while trying not to act suspicious wasn’t the worlds easiest task, but she had still made it.

As Cinder knelt before her queen, she couldn’t help but wonder why she had been summoned. Her mission at Beacon was nowhere near complete.

“Rise.”

The authority in the voice still affected Cinder even after all the time she had known Salem, it still sent a shiver down her spine. 

“I presume you are wondering why I have brought you here?”

“Yes, my queen.”

“It is simple, I thought watching Emerald lose herself to her own wrongdoings would be entertaining, but it is taking too long. I have other plans and Beacon needs to fall as soon as possible. Emerald will have to be forced to bend to her heart.”

“I’m sorry my queen, I know not of what you speak.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Salem said as she handed her subject a black and white grimm looking flower, reminiscent of a rose in all but colour.

“Give her this, tell her to wear it, but only after you spike one of her drinks with this.” Salem said, handing Cinder a small red vial, she dipped her finger into it and swirled it around, causing a grey substance to mix with the blood red concoction.

“The liquid should unlock the seed I planted in her mind when she first came here, the flower is an added touch.”

“Thank you, my queen, but I am still unaware of what you are talki- “

“Hush, it does not matter to you, but be sure, you will enjoy the fruits of what I have done.”

Cinder nodded and departed her masters chamber, unaware of the purpose of the contents she was carrying.

And unaware of the effect they would have on Beacon

“Emerald Sustrai to Ms’ Goodwitches office now.”

The futa knew nothing good was ever waiting when someone got called into the disciplinarian’s office.

The walk there was one of quick glances and under breath whispers. It was rare someone was called over the PA system to go to the teacher’s office. Emerald racked her brain for reasons, had she done anything? 

By the time she reached the office, nothing had come to mind. 

She hesitated before knocking, how much trouble was she really in?

“Come in.”

Emerald hadn’t knocked but opened the door anyway, finding Glynda mulling over assignments on her large wooden desk, two chairs, placed lower than her own, sat in front.

“Take a seat.”

She hesitantly sat down in the chair, keeping her back straight and hands in her lap. The picture of innocence.

“It is made aware to all students that Beacon Academy takes bullying very seriously and has a no tolerance policy.”

It wasn’t a question.

“And so, it must be investigated when accusations of bullying are made against a student attending this prestigious academy.”

Emerald had no idea what she was talking about.

“You, Ms Sustrai, have been reported for bullying a fellow student, Ms Nikos, on the academy roof only a few nights ago.”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking abo- “

“Do not interrupt me. In my office tomorrow I will have you, Ms Nikos, and the witness all testify as to what occurred. Good day.”

No words came out of Emeralds mouth. None could. She hadn’t done anything! Arguing with Ms Goodwitch wouldn’t help her cause, however. After staying seated for a few more seconds, Emerald left. Slamming the door shut behind her. 

Glynda had too much work to do to chase up that final act.  
Emerald hurried back to her dorm, the weekend providing her at least some time to sort these accusations out.

Bullying? She and Pyrrha were training, then Jaune left, then…

Then. 

She wracked her brain.

Then what?

Jaune had left, check, Pyrrha and her were left on the roof, check. Maybe they had kept training?

To find such a gaping hole in her memory worried her. What the hell had happened?

She was nervous.

Sitting outside of Glynda’s office was never cause for celebration, especially when she was investigating you for bullying. Emerald had spent a large portion of the previous night tossing and turning in her bed while trying to think of what happened on the rooftop that night. Lying to Jaune had made her stomach a little sick but she figured it had to be a half truth, what else would they have done that evening.

“Ms Sustrai.” Glynda yelled from inside her sparsely furnished office.  
Emerald almost leaped out of her chair when she went to open the door for the second time in 24 hours. There were now three chairs splayed out in front of her desk. Glynda gestured for her to take a seat. She looked at the other two occupied chairs as she sat, in one sat Pyrrha and in the other… Cardin.

Cardin Winchester.

His reputation of being an arrogant and belligerent bully preceded him. Emerald had heard some stories about his behaviour.

“Ms Nikos has claimed what Cardin saw was a simple sparring match and that you were not hurting her in the slightest.” Emerald noted the teachers use of Cardin’s first name, her lack of respect for the boy not difficult to detect.

“Upon reflection Cardin has said what he saw may have just been sparring and that he may have been overreacting. If you have anything to confess now Ms Sustrai, please do so.”

The four sat in silence for a few seconds, no response forthcoming.

“I see. Ms Nikos, If Ms Sustrai has any kind of blackmail or threat over you not to say anything, I implore you to speak up now as being bullied is not worth whatever consequences she may threaten to bring. And please know that Beacon and it’s teachers are always here if you need.”

Pyrrha tilted her head to the floor as she gave her answer, submissiveness being a new look for her.

“No ma’am, it was just practise, that is all.”

Goodwitch stared at Pyrrha for a few seconds, seemingly trying to discern the truth of the matter.

“Cardin, do you agree that what you saw could be construed as mere sparring?”

“Yes miss, I think I may have overreacted.”

“It is never a bad idea to report bullying, even if it is just a suspicion.”

“Of course.”

“Well then, you three should be on your way. But no more sparring on rooftops at night, only the gods know what accidents could befall you without supervision.”

Pyrrha and Emerald nodded.

“Now leave, I have work.”

The trio stood up and left, Cardin closing the door behind them. Emerald expected some sort of an apology from Cardin, but he just smirked at her.

“What?”

“That was a close one Emerald, who knows what could have happened had she discovered the truth.”

“The truth? I didn’t do anything.”

Cardin raised one of his eyebrows.

“Oh really?”

“Why don’t we settle this in my dorm?” Pyrrha said, a nervous smile crossing her face.

Emerald begrudgingly followed as Pyrrha led the trio to her dorm. The rest of her team were out shopping into downtown Vale considering it was the weekend. It seemed almost planned to Emerald.

The three filed in with Pyrrha closing the door behind her. Cardin had yet to wipe that smirk of his face.

“So, Emerald, I think you have some explaining to do.”

“About?”

A hearty laugh left Cardin’s lips.

“About? About what you can do for me and what I can do for you.”

“What in the god’s names are you talking about?”

Cardin looked to Pyrrha who still had that nervous smile plastered on her face.

“Sex and Semblance my dear.”

Emerald slapped Cardin in the face, his head turning sideways with the impact.

“If you think for one second that I would ever consider having sex with yo- “

“No no, I’m not after you. I’m after a, let’s say, rooftop replication.”

“Seriously, what the hell happened on the rooftop?”

Pyrrha’s smile stayed the same while her eyes changed, had Emerald really forgotten?

Her plans would need minor readjusting.

“Do you want a refresher?” Cardin said, pulling out his scroll and handing it to Emerald with only a “Play video” option on the screen.

“It’s locked, trying to delete it won’t do anything.”

Emerald pressed play. She saw her sparring with Pyrrha as she remembered. Then, something changed. Emerald noticed her moves were becoming aggressive, like she was aiming to actually hurt Pyrrha.

Soon enough Pyrrha had fallen to the ground with Emeralds hard cock slapping against her face. As much as she wanted to take her eyes off the video, she had to see what was coming next. 

After a few cock slaps she had lifted Pyrrha into the air and punched her in the face multiple times, causing her nose to bleed.

“Pyrrha, I’m so- “

“Keep watching.” Pyrrha said to the teary-eyed Emerald.

Then the two began to fuck. Emerald pounding into Pyrrha like two horny rabbits on Viagra. Emerald had her hand to her mouth in shock as tears began falling down her face. She could never do this.

“I- I would never… I’m… I’m a monster.” Emerald cried, sobbing at the accusation she layed against herself.

She couldn’t bear to keep watching her sins play out before her, so she fast forwarded the video until it looked like she had cum. 

And then she heard it.

The command she gave Pyrrha.

“Oh god Pyrrha, I’m so sorry an- and Jaune.” Emerald couldn’t finish her sentence before breaking into a new round of tears.

The entire watch time had taken about five minutes, with Cardin almost whistling along in the background.

“You- you monster.” She whimpered at Cardin.

“Me? A monster? I’m sorry but who raped Pyrrha here?”

Emeralds knees buckled to the floor. She had sworn an oath after that time with Cinder that she would never use it again. She had broken that promise. Now Pyrrha was just… not Pyrrha. Cardin let her weep for a bit before finally showing his true hand.

“Now, if this tape where to leave this room, you’d be put in jail and Pyrrha would have to spend her days in a ward. But I am a generous man.”

“Fu- sob fuck you Cardin.”

“Watch your mouth young lady, did I not say I was generous? This tape can stay safe and sound with me.”

While her mind was still reeling with the guilt of her actions, she knew what was coming.

“There’s a price to my kindness though.”

Emerald looked at Cardin, mustering all the hate she could give him through tear clouded eyes.

“…what?”

“Glad you asked. I only want one thing. Use your semblance.”

She had known from his first asking for a price that he was going to say that, now only one question remained.

“Who?”

Emerald cast her gaze back to the floor, defeated.

“Cinder.”

Pyrrha hadn’t said a word for a while, prompting the guilt ridden Emerald to look back at her.

“Pyrrha, I’m… I’m so sorry.”

The redhead knelt down next to Emerald and lifted her chin with her fingers.

“It’s alright mistress, you’ve shown me the truth.”

“I- “Emerald was at a loss for words.

Cardin looked down upon Emerald and reached out his hand.

“You give me Cinder, and this tape will never see the light of day. Do we have a deal?”

Emerald only had a few seconds to think before she had to make a decision. She could tell Cinder what happened and get her help to destroy the video wherever it could be found. Maybe Cinder even knew how to help Pyrrha.

“I…” Emerald shook Cardin’s hand. “I accept.”

“Good. I expect a servant by tomorrow.”

With that final statement, Cardin left with Pyrrha in tow. Cardin stopped Pyrrha in the middle of the hallway.

“Nice plan, I get a free whore and you get….”

“Be happy with what I’ve given you Cardin, asking more questions helps no one.”

Cardin shrugged and walked back to his dorm, a good day’s work behind him with more pleasurable days on the horizon. 

Emerald rocked back and forth on her bunk for hours, waiting for Cinder to return. She was nervous, scared and guilt ridden.

As Cinder slowly opened the door to her dorm, Emerald leapt out of bed and began rambling.

“Cinder you got to help me there was a thing with Cardin and he had this video which showed me doing things with Pyrrha and then Pyrrha sai- “

“Stop.” Cinder said, the command immediately making the futa go mute. 

“Let’s talk over a meal.” Cinder spoke as she led Emerald into the small kitchen that was attached to their dorm.

Emerald followed meekly and waited on a stool beneath the kitchen bench as Cinder poured drinks for the pair. While Emerald was looking at the door of the dorm, trying to see if Cardin or Pyrrha would be coming back, Cinder pulled a small red and grey vial out of a small travel bag she was carrying and poured the entire small vial into Emeralds drink, the liquid turning red.

Emerald turned back around.

“Cordial, since you had a rough day.” Cinder said to Emerald, who nodded in agreement.

What a nice gesture.

Cinder watched intently as Emerald downed the cup before wiping her hand across her lips.

“Thanks, now, about Pyrrh- “

Emeralds sentence went unfinished as she collapsed, tumbling off the stool and hitting her head on the floor.

She awoke in a darkness with not a single light visible anywhere she looked.

“Where am I?”

“Your head my dear.”

“And who are you?”

“I go by many names, but for now I am simply your consciousness.”

Emerald again tried to look around but saw nothing.

“What do you want?”

“I’m you, I simply want what you want.”

“Which is…”

“For you to, how you say, let loose.”

“No.” 

The darkness surrounding Emerald almost smiled.

All around the mist shifted and twisted into different colours until Emerald found herself encompassed in a rainbow of colours as the air around her fiddled with the spectrum.

She was soon able to discern the colours swirling around here and realised it was a memory, a full surround video of her fucking Pyrrha.

“Why are you showing me this?”

“To convince you. Tell me, do you feel guilt at this moment?”

“Your me, you should know.”

The darkness almost chuckled.

“I should feel guilt, sadness and anger.” Emerald said. “But I’m not.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Would that be because you can control my emotions?”

“Perhaps. Tell me, what do you feel?”

Emerald had been trying to avoid that line of questioning as she didn’t want to admit the pleasure in her brain that was so intense it was making her lose concentration.

“Stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Manipulating me.”

Suddenly, with the video still playing in the mist, a figure emerged from the darkness. A young pale woman with a blonde ponytail, wearing clothing from an old era. A time of knights, magic and dragons. A time of Gods.

“I am simply showing you the truth. You have power, you can bring happiness and pleasure to yourself and others, yet you choose not to. How selfish.”

“Rape isn’t happiness.”

“No, and yet it’s your favourite thing to do, feeling a screaming girl beneath you as the sheer horror of what you’re doing fills you with power.”

“That wasn’t me. I didn’t do that to Pyrrha.”

“Yes, you did, your true self did, and you enjoyed it. Imagine if you told Pyrrha to be happy and charitable, imagine if you told her to never have a selfish need and to always help others. Imagine doing that to every woman on remnant.”

As the video played around her, Emerald couldn’t think of a comeback.

“Or you could tell them to derive their happiness from yours, the more pleasure you feel they then feel. You could have the roughest possible sex with them and if it makes you happy, they’ll be in heaven.”

Emerald found herself agreeing with the figure, she had the ability to help others and yet she didn’t…

“You as the queen of remnant with every woman a slave under your command, living in happiness and safe from all selfish need and desire, safe from gossip and blackmail, safe from hate and bigotry. Just pleasure.”  
The video now showed Emerald fucking Cinder as they both yelled in bliss, looking like they couldn’t be happier.

The figures voice was now a whisper.

“All you could ever want, no need to hold back. You could do anything…”

The woman approached Emerald and lightly brushed her hand across her crotch. Emerald felt the darkness constrict to make sure Emerald couldn’t move more than a step.

“Your inner desires unleashed, an animal taking what the alpha rightfully deserves.”

Emerald felt her pants harden and the urge to pin this woman down and shove her cock inside her was almost overwhelming. 

The woman was now at Emeralds ear.

“Just let it in.”

With that final comment, Emerald yanked the woman in front of her with a devious grin on her face. 

“Now you have fallen.” The woman said, before disappearing into the black mist. Emeralds was furious that she didn’t have anything to fuck with her libido so high. She was so emotional she didn’t notice the darkness constrict even further until it eventually rushed into Emeralds eyes, up her nose and through her ears, finally fully taking her brain.

Salem had helped Emerald, now it was up to the futa to finish it.


End file.
